Não Mais Uma Menina
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Ginny é uma menina como todas as outras, canta e escreve letras de música, sempre gostou disso, mas Ginny se desespera quando não consegue mais escrever uma só letra de música. Ela só não espera que sua inspiração volte quando ela conhece Draco Malfoy.
1. Segunda, 1º de agosto de 2000

**Declamar:** Todos os personagens são da J.K. eu não tenho nada haver com ela e nem quero roubar nada dela. O.o Só peguei a Ginny e alguns outros personagens emprestado para fazer a fic, mas TUDO É DELA. O.o

Segunda, 1º de agosto de 2000.

Bem, minha mãe me deu esse diário para que eu pudesse me expressar, ela alega que eu não me expresso bem com as pessoas, minha mãe é meio paranóica as vezes, mas tudo bem e até que eu não achei má idéia, então, como ela me deu esse diário, vou usá-lo.

E vou começar por... Hum... Hogwarts. O quê devo dizer de Hogwarts? Bem, é uma escola. Mas não é uma escola qualquer, digo, não é uma escola _trouxa_, nem uma escola bruxa. É _Hogwarts_. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Meu nome é Ginny Weasley, tenho dezesseis anos e estudo em Hogwarts, sou a única filha dos Weasleys depois de seis filhos, sim, a caçula. Sou compositora e meu sonho é fazer uma banda ou virar auror. Tenho os cabelos cor de fogo até a metade das costas e os olhos castanhos azulados.

Mas, deixe-me falar de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore havia morrido no ano anterior, Harry e Rony procuram as horcruxes e Hermione... Bom, Hermione resolveu voltar para Hogwarts comigo. Quer completar os estudos e ser medi-bruxa. Eu queria ser medi-bruxa, mas mudei de idéia, sou muito mais virar auror ou entrar em uma banda, modéstia a parte, mas eu canto muito bem e toco piano.

Antes que eu esqueça, Mione e Rony se entenderam nas férias de verão, ele prometeu vir todo mês em Hogwarts com Harry para poderem contar para Hermione o quê conseguiram e deixá-la a par das descobertas.

Quanto a mim e ao Harry...? Ah sinceramente? Harry Potter é um frouxo, sabe, ele não serve pra mim, ok, o amo realmente, mas como amigo e só fui perceber isso nas férias de verão. Mas tudo bem, ainda espero por meu príncipe encantado, se é que isso ainda existe.

Não sei como, mas Voldemort fez um acordo com o ministério, ele não atacará mais as escolas da Grã-Bretanha, eu sei que parece meio estranho, ainda mais que o motivo dele contra Dumbledore era justamente por Dumbledore não deixá-lo ensinar em Hogwarts... Bem, ok, _esse_ era o mais forte. Em todo caso, ele resolveu fazer o "acordo de paz" com as escolas, com a condição que se os meninos quisessem aprender Artes das Trevas, não deveriam ser expulsos. Digo, não poderiam atacar as pessoas, mas também poderiam estudar sem serem julgados por fazê-lo.

E o interessante, é que com isso o número de alunos que estudavam Artes das Trevas caiu extraordinariamente, como eu costumo falar, o quê não é proibido, não tem graça.

McGonagall é a nova diretora de Hogwarts, o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi "desazarado" pela própria pessoa que o azarou, Sim, parece que Voldemort ficou de bom humor após a morte de Dumbledore e com isso, a prof. McGonagall chamou Remus para ficar com o cargo e o seu lugar de Diretora da Grifinória. E sabe o que foi o mais engraçado? Não teve objeção da parte dos pais dos alunos. A coisa no mundo mágico já está tão caótica que poucos foram contra. Além do mais, Remus sempre foi um bom professor.

Tonks foi chamada para dar aulas de transfiguração, mas não aceitou o cargo, a matamorfomaga sempre gostou de ser auror, o que fez com que a profa. McGonagall chamasse Andrômeda Tonks, mãe de Tonks, minha madrinha, para dar as aulas. E sabe? Ela parece ser uma professora tão boa quanto a profa. Minerva.

Mas isso tudo foi avisado no jantar de hoje a noite, pra falar a verdade, já são 11 p.m. e eu aqui na Sala Comunal da Grifinória escrevendo no meu diário, é meio estranho isso, ainda mais que tenho aula amanhã cedo, mas tudo bem, não estou com sono e eu realmente preciso colocar essas mudanças que ocorreram em Hogwarts em um papel. Afinal... Essas mudanças foram bem drásticas e se o Prof. Dumbledore ainda estivesse vivo... Nada disso estaria assim.

Epa, Hermione vem vindo, tenho que parar de escrever agora, amanhã talvez eu escreva mais, preciso compor umas músicas e esse diário vai me ajudar muito nisso.

Ah sim, só mais uma coisinha... EU SOU A NOVA MONITORA DA GRIFINÓRIA! Bom lembrar que temos uma sala própria, eu e Mione e os outros monitores da escola. E cada um tem seu próprio quarto!

2 de agosto de 2000.

2:20 da manhã, meu quarto, agora que sou monitora.

Eu, claro, fechei meu diário no momento em que Mione sentou do meu lado.

Hermione Granger estava no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts e se formaria. Era a monitora chefe e eu já esperava por uma bela de uma bronca, mas o quê aconteceu foi ao contrario, mione resolvera puxar comigo.

"Sem sono? Ah sim, eu também, vem cá, Ginny, faz tempo que não conversamos, que tal irmos pra nossa sala comunal para podermos conversar? – Perguntou me observando e eu no mesmo momento arregalei os olhos. Desde quando Mione não dava bronca as 11 p.m.? Nos teríamos aula no dia seguinte. _"Hey? Você! O QUE FEZ COM MINHA AMIGA?"_ pensei, mas claro, não emiti uma só palavra.

"Claro Mione!" Foi tudo o quê conseguiu falar _"Afinal"_, pensei, _"Não é todo dia que Mione resolve 'conversar' as 11 p.m."_.

De modo que nos duas levantamos da Sala Comunal que se encontrava praticamente vazia, a não ser por duas sextanistas que colocavam a conversa em dia como nos duas logo iríamos fazer.

Eu peguei minha pena e meu diário, estava ali na "antiga" sala comunal por conta da bagunça, a nova sala comunal era um silêncio mortal, já que Mione não estava lá antes, e sim estava ali colocando ordem e passando os recados do prof. Lupin para os alunos e os outros monitores aram mais quietos que túmulos.

Já com minhas coisas em meus braços, eu e Mione rumamos para o retrato da Mulher Gorda e dali, fomos para o segundo andar onde era nossa sala.

Mione sentou em uma poltrona perto da janela e eu sentei na poltrona ao lado dela.

Ok, _nossa Sala Comunal,_ é o seguinte: Toda decorada em branco, e os moveis de um mel, as poltronas são brancas e fofas. Em cima da lareira tem a bandeira de cada casa pendendo na parede, e as paredes... Sinceramente? Acho que quando entrei na _nossa Sala Comunal_ achei que não estava mais em Hogwarts. As paredes são... BRANCAS! JURO! Sabe aqueles tijolos do castelo? Então, não tem! São simplesmente pintadas de branco, como em uma mansão e não tem o relevo dos tijolos, são... Lisas.

Sabe? Acho que quem decorou a _nossa Sala Comunal_ foi a tia Ady, digo a profa. Black, sim vou escrever assim para que eu não me confunda mais na frente com a Nym e por respeito a minha madrinha, afinal aqui ela é minha professora. Sabe por quê? Eu já estive na casa do Sr. Tonks e foi a Profa. Black que decorou, ok que agora eles mudaram para Hogsmead, mas a Profa. Black disse que iria decorar a casa. E sinceramente? Ô bom gosto, viu!

Mas, voltando a minha conversa com a Mione. Sabe, foi a primeira vez, em quatro meses, que nos não conversamos nada que tenha haver com a guerra, em todo caso, eu sentei na frente dela, e ela puxou o assunto.

"Acabou mesmo?" Perguntou Mione com um rosto meio triste meio curioso, sabe é meio estranho ver a Mione indecisa em alguma coisa, mesmo que seja na própria expressão do rosto, ela é sempre certa no que quer...

"Ahn?" A olhei curiosa, não havia entendido de inicio, mas concordem comigo, como você quer entender um 'Acabou mesmo?', gente faz quatro ou três meses que eu e Harry acabamos! E ela ainda acha que ele vai voltar a trás? Digo, ela realmente acha que _eu_ vou voltar a trás? Não brigada, Mione, mas não, Harry não serve pra mim.

"Você e o Harry... Digo, terminaram mesmo? Não tem volta não?" Perguntou uma Mione esperançosa. _"Ah Mione, sinceramente? MENOS! Não, não tem volta porcaria nenhuma, o Harry é um ótimo amigo, beija super bem, mas... Sei lá, falta... Alguma coisa nele."_ Claro que eu não falei isso, só... Pensei, ao invés disso eu simplesmente disse.

"Não, não tem volta." Mas você sabe como a Mione é, não sabe? Ela _sempre_ percebe as coisa, pode está mais que morta de sono, de cansaço e etc, mas ela ta ali, e ela percebe, ela capta as coisas nos mínimos detalhes... As vezes, ela me irrita.

E ela estava ali, com aquela cara mais deslavada e inocente do mundo, agora vejam bem uma coisa, Mione _nunca_ vai ter uma cara inocente, ao menos, ela sempre vai ser a sabe-tudo e _nunca,_ mas **nunca**, irá ter uma cara sincera de inocência. E foi ai que ela perguntou, em vez de ela deixa passar... Ao menos, qualquer um deixaria passar, eu dei uma resposta, simples e direta. 'Não, não tem volta.' Eu simplesmente a cortei antes que ela começasse a falar, mas não, ela _tem que perguntar._

"E... Por quê não tem volta?" _Essas_ vezes eu tenho **ódio** da Mione. Sei lá, entende? Acho que é uma coisa que eu não gostaria de conversar com ela, em todo caso...

"Por ela, 'pra me proteger', por mim..." E olhei pra Mione, eu, sinceramente, estava com medo de falar. Assim, e se ela risse da minha cara? Digo... Eu tenho dezesseis anos e estou esperando um príncipe encantado! Eu sou louca?

"Por você...?" Incentivou ela com a cara mais curiosa do mundo, sim ela havia decidido qual a expressão estampar o 'belo rostinho', ela me incentivou enquanto sentava com as pernas cruzadas como índio na poltrona. Juro, Mione bebeu no trem. Eu não a reconhecia! Onde estava a minha amiga, sabichona, mandona sabe-tudo...?

"Por mim..." Suspirei, ah como ela conseguia arrancar tudo de mim daquele jeito? Nem mesmo minha mãe conseguia! Mas não, a **Mione** conseguia. Encostei a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e fiquei observando o teto do quarto. Acho que a profa. Black queria um estilo barroco... O teto da _nossa Sala Comunal_ é cheio de anjos, assim como os nossos quartos.

Ah esqueci de falar, cada um tem seu quarto, mas os das meninas você sobre uma escada à direita da _nossa Sala Comunal_ e o dos meninos à esquerda, e a escada de acesso para o nosso quarto, digo o quarto das meninas, tem o mesmo feitiço que a escada de acesso da Sala Comunal de nossas casa.

Mas voltando ao assunto de antes...

"Por mim, Mione, não voltaria por quê não tem aquela... Química, sabe? Digo, foi uma paixonite de criança, uma... Atração forte pelo 'herói', eu realmente amo o Harry, mas... Só como amigo, sabe?" Sim, eu soltei, soltei isso tudo e suspirei depois. E sabe o quê mais? A Mione me entendeu! Sim, ela simplesmente sussurrou um "Entendo."!

Ah ai eu olhei bem pro rosto dela. Se ela entende... Então deve sentir a mesma coisa pelo meu irmã! Digo... Como ele pode entender isso, se ela 'tá namorando meu irmão?

"Como assim entende?" Perguntei abismada, a observando, Mione suspirou e também olhou para o teto, pareceu pensativa por uns segundo, talvez estivesse pensando se me contaria ou não.

"Entendo." Disse simplesmente por fim, ah mas eu não deixei por isso não, ela me fez falar dos meus sentimentos mais profundos! Ela me fez... Falar que esperava meu príncipe encantado! Ok, não falei "Mione, eu espero meu príncipe encantado", mas foi o que eu dei a entender, não foi?

" 'Tá, mas como assim?" Insisti e sorri meigamente para Mione. E um novo suspiro surgiu dos lábios dela. Será que ela iria ficar ali a noite toda suspirando e pensando se diria ou não! _"Mione! Nos temos aula amanhã, esqueceu?"_ eu só pensei, isso, claro não disse nada, afinal não é todo dia que você fica até 1:30 da manhã conversando com a monitora chefe da sua casa sobre... **Garotos**.

"Eu sei, por quê... Bem eu sei por quê eu sentia a mesma coisa com o Victor." Falou por fim.

"O Krum?" Perguntei meio assustada, Mione apenas assentiu. Então... Aquele caso de 'físico' era verdade? Digo... Ela realmente só estava com ele... _Por conta do corpo dele?_ Sabe, que a resposta veio no mesmo momento?

"É, o Victor Krum, meu caso com ele foi só atração física, Ginny. Acho que você me entende, um encanto por um cara que é famoso e tem um belo corpo. Por isso que te entendo." Sabe? Ela falou TUDO. Eu a entendi e ela me entendeu na mesma hora pelo visto. Mas ai veio aquela curiosidade, e com o Rony? Será que com o Ron não era só amizade confundida?

"E o Ron?" Perguntei. Ahhhh não era só amizade confundida. Percebi na mesma hora, a expressão do rosto da Mione mudou no mesmo instante em que ouviu o nome do meu irmão. Se iluminou e ela sorriu para o teto.

"Com o Ron é diferente, Gi." Dizia Mione alegremente, com aquela voz apaixonada. "Eu... Eu sinto algo especial por ele, não é amizade, sabe... É... É algo maior, mais forte, mais... Mais certo. É como se ele fosse o meu oxigênio, minha alma..." É impressão minha ou quando você fica apaixonado vira uma idiota? Sim eu admito, inveja. Eu tenho inveja da Mione. Ela tem um cara que ela ama, ok que é meu irmão, mas mesmo assim é um homem e ela ama, e eu... Eu poderia viver de amores pelo Harry, cair aos pés dele e dizer, 'Não se vá! Não me abandone por favor!' mas ao invés disso eu simplesmente... Concordei "...Vem de dentro e..." Como ela pode dizer tantas coisas assim? Eu só fiz uma pergunta, uma simples pergunta _"E o Ron?"_ e ela me dá um texto de mil pergaminhos? "... A gente sabe... A gente..." Deuses, eu vou ficar **assim**?

"... Mas Gi?" Ah finalmente ela percebeu que já tinha falado de mais. _"Sim?" _só tive tempo de pensar. "Não se preocupe não, se o Harry quiser mais alguma coisa, simplesmente fale que não dá, ele vai entender." Então ela acha isso simples assim? Ela... Por um acaso chegou para o Krum e disse _"Olha, não dá, nosso caso foi físico!"_? Se ela fez, isso, Mione, você é uma destruidora de corações.

"Tudo bem." É, foi tudo que eu disse, _"Tudo bem."_. Ela continuou falando, mas nesse momento eu fiquei pensativa, e se o Harry quisesse voltar? Como eu dispensaria ele?

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até ela virar a conversa para as aulas e os novos professores, ficamos conversando um bom tempo, até o sono chegar. Despedimos uma da outra e fomos cada uma para os eu quarto.

Meu quarto... Bem, meu quarto eu falo dele amanhã. Estou com sono e são quase três da matina. Amanhã terei que acordar as sete para me apresentar na _Sala Comunal dos Monitores_, teremos uma reunião.

Até lá...

Fico por aqui.

**N/A:** Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas para quem a leu e deixou comentários, sim eu **amei** os comentários, o caso é que eu tive de excluir a história para colocar umas coisinhas que eu tinha esquecido e trocar o titulo por exemplo, a sinopse, essas coisa, então minhas sinceras desculpas para:

Hel, Babi, Nai e Fioccos. E muito obrigada pelos comentários.

E ai? O quê estão achando? Gostaram? Odiaram? Que seja! Mandem reviwes, ok? Vocês sabem bem que é isso que anima a gente a continuar, não sabem? Heheheh! Beijos, Adèle. Ah! Pretendo colocar a primeira "música da Ginny" no próximo capitulo, não prometo nada, mas quem sabe?

Ah sim, quanto aos o primeiro, eu coloquei por conta do ano de 2000, gente a J.K é _muito_ vaga quanto a datas, então eu coloquei 2000 mesmo. ¬¬" Quanto ao segundo come on, curandeiro é muito feio, vou deixar medi-bruxo que eu acho mais fofo. -


	2. Sábado, 6 de agosto de 2000

Sábado, 6 de agosto de 2000.

Ok, eu sei, e peço desculpas, eu não escrevo faz quatro dias, mas não tem como eu escrever com esse tanto de coisas para fazer! _Merlin_ é coisa de _mais_!

Bem, por onde posso começar...? Eu não consegui acordar no horário dia 2 para a reunião e cheguei com meia hora de atraso, o quê, claro, foi motivo para uma bela bronca de Mione, e nesse momento eu lembrei da Mione do dia anterior, como ela podia mudar tão rapidamente de humor dessa maneira? Caramba, a menina foi dormir quase duas da matina, se é que ela dormiu, aposto que ficou escrevendo cartas para o Ron, e mesmo assim estava lá, firme e forte na reunião no horário combinado.

"Mione, eu não sou como você, preciso de oito horas de sono sem interropção, maninha." Eu peguei essa mania, de chamar ela de maninha por conta de Ron.

Mas sabem o quê ela disse? Eu estava ali, na _Sala Comunal dos Monitores_, com a maior cara de sono que alguém já poderia me ver, e **sabe o quê aquela desalmada disse**?

"Pois, Virgínia Weasley, você deveria dar o exemplo. Assim como eu dou, mesmo indo dormir aquela hora da noite estou aqui firme e forte, para a reunião. A srta. deveria fazer o mesmo." Ela falou com aquele tom mandão de sabe-tudo de sempre, _"Mione, você é você, eu sou eu, então, não enche!"_. Eu disse isso? Ha.ha.ha.! Você realmente acha que **euzinha** disse isso? Não, eu não disse isso, ela seria capaz de tirar pontos da Grifinória! Mione tem uma obsessão que as vezes me dá medo. Por isso eu fiquei na minha.

Depois um bom testamento do prof. Lupin me pedindo novamente, mas com mais calma do quê a Mione, é claro, para que eu comparecesse nas reuniões dos monitores nos horários marcados.

Ele foi até simpático que eu tive que responder a _pequena_ carta que ele me escreveu com um simples e rápido pedido de desculpas e alegando que isso não aconteceria mais, sabe o quê me deu vontade de fazer? Deda a Mione para ele! Falar que eu cheguei atrasada por quê fiquei até duas da matina conversando na _Sala Comunal dos Monitores_ com a Mione e que por esse motivo eu não consegui acordar na hora, pois não era uma Hermione Granger que morre de insônia.

Mas não, eu não ia fazer isso com minha amiga, ao invés disso eu simplesmente coloquei que não aconteceria novamente e que ele poderia confiar em mim. As vezes eu fico impressionada com minhas atitudes, eu ali, prestes a dedurar minha amiga e fazê-la sofrer por todos os momentos que me fez odiá-la e não, eu simplesmente... Não toco no assunto.

Merlin, eu sou santa de mais.

Em todo caso, o sexto ano é muito interresante, aprendemos vários feitiços novos e a profa. Black é simplesmente excelente! Que a profa. McGonagall nunca me ouça falar isso, mas a profa. Black é _muito_ melhor que ela. Fora que ela é super extrovertida, a aula não fica só naquele tom sério que a profa. McGonagall costumava fazer ficar.

Revi todos os meus amigos, a Luna eu sabia que iria voltar pra Hogwarts, mas o Colin eu fiquei surpresa. E sabe o quê mais? Colin está se revelando, nunca vi ele dessa maneira, ele anda dando umas olhadas estranhas para o Dino Thomas, é aquele mesmo que eu já namorei, não sei não, tudo bem que Colin sempre foi estranho com essa sua super obsessão pelo Harry, mas passar a olhar _homem_ com outros olhos! Eu sempre soube, ah é sim, eu até comentei com a Luna, o Colin sempre me foi suspeito.

Agora o quê me deixa mais revoltada não é isso, é que com tão pouco homem no mundo eles ainda tem de olhar um para o outro? Ah tenha a santa piedade! Vamos lá, Senhora Deusa Mãe, ajude-me, isso não está certo! Eles ficam entre eles e nós aqui, chupando dedo e babando.

Quanto as aulas do prof. Lupin, não tem nem o quê falar delas, não é? Ele é super extrovertido, e super animado, as aulas são ótimas e realmente fazia tempo que não tínhamos DCAT dessa maneira, e sabe o quê é o melhor? Nas épocas de lua cheia a TONKS vai substituir ele!

Eu disse que os dois estavam casados? Não, né? Pois estão! E sabe? Formam um casal magnífico! Ele parece ser tão fofo com a Nym... Ah eu quero me casar com um cara assim, ok que o prof. Lupin é meu professor e tals, mas falar e olhar não arranca pedaço, arranca? Eu acho que não.

Acho que foi só isso mesmo essa semana... Ah! Já ia esquecendo. Fazia dois meses que eu Luna e Colin não nos víamos, e sabe o quê a Luna me disse assim que bateu os olhos em mim?

"HEY VOCÊ! O QUÊ FEZ COM A MINHA AMIGA? CADÊ A GINNY INOCENTE!". Sim ela gritou isso no meio de um corredor, eu não falei mas eu realmente estou um pouco mudada, só que... Isso é motivo para escândalo? Só por quê eu pedi pra minha mãe colocar a saia dois dedos acima do joelho, parei de usar aquelas 'meionas', comecei a me cuidar mais, cortei meus cabelos e os alisei fiz franja, sim eles eram completamente cacheados e os longos, eu nunca me maquiava, agora passo um _gloss_... ISSO é realmente motivo para escândalo? Não, não é.

Eu simplesmente fingi que não a ouvi. É fiz isso mesmo, fingi que não ouvi o belo comentário que ela fez, pra quê? Ela veio correndo até mim, puxou minha mão fazendo meus cadernos caírem no chão e me rodou, sim ela me rodou pela mão, depois me parou no meio do corredor e soltou aquele assobio.

Devo comentar que nesse momento todos que estavam andando para as aulas pararam e a profa. Black saiu da sala para ver o motivo da gritaria de Luninha? Acho que não preciso comentar isso.

"Que gritaria toda é essa?" Falou uma profa. Black observando os alunos no corredor e principalmente olhando para mim, e adivinham o quê ela fez! "Virgínia? Virgínia Weasley?" Oh Senhora, eu mereço isso? _Nem minha própria madrinha me reconhece!_ E isso serviu de apoio para a Luna.

A louca da Di-lua, eu _tenho_ que chamar ela assim quanto estou com raiva dela. Simplesmente parou o primeiro menino que viu na frente, e pra meu maravilho azar era um sonserino.

"Agora me diz." Começou Di-lua falando para o sonserino. "Você sabe quem é essa menina?" O sonserino parou e me observou por um tempo, deu uma _boa _e _indecente_ olhada pro meu corpo, logo fez o mesmo com meu rosto e o rosto dele se iluminou.

"Weasley? Você é realmente a garota Weasley? O quê fizeram com você? Seu pai ganhou na loteria?" Ah desgraçado! Tive vontade de pular no pescoço dele e destroçar todinho, mas a tia Ady, eita, a profa. Black, veio ao meu socorro.

"Tenha respeito pelos seus colegas, sr. Creak, menos cinco pontos da Sonserina por desrespeitar uma colega." Eu olhei para aquele metidinho a besta com uma cara tão cínica que acho, ele se assustou.

Nunca foi a inocente que precisa de proteção, mas também nunca fui cínica nem nada com as pessoas do colégio, até eu não estou me reconhecendo. Será isso um aviso!

Mas o Creak não parou por ali, sorriu ironicamente e aproximou de mim com um rápido passo. Logo sussurrando ao meu ouvido.

"Você realmente cresceu Weasley, não quer sair comigo?" Ah eu tive que ri da cara dele, sim eu ri, soltei de Luna e o observei bem nos olhos.

"Nem se fosse o último homem do mundo, Creak." Respondi prontamente, e Luna ainda me ajudou, ok que foi uma ajuda meio besta mas foi uma ajuda.

"E eles já parecem em extinção, se for para _te_ considerar um homem, não é Creak!" Nos duas rimos e a profa. Black tentou manter um rosto sério e nos dar uma bronca, mas ela sabe que foi muito bem feito.

Em todo caso, Luninha e tia Black, digo Profa. Ady, ah que seja, a professora de transfiguração, realmente gostaram do meu novo visual.

Não só ela, mas tenho um pouco de ódio quando ando pelo colégio e alguns meninos viram o rosto, Luna ainda tem que fazer o comentário quase sempre "Vai quebrar o pescoço, hien!"

Ninguém merece, eu realmente _nunca mais_ faço uma mudança tão drástica no meu comportamento e jeito físico de ser.

Agora, um tempinho para a música.

Título, por fazer ****

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.   
Shards of me,

To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,

**Her... Her.. lips?**

__

****

__

ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO!

**N/A:**E então? O quê estão achando da fic? Mandem reviews! Olha só quero explicar uma coisa, a Ginny mudou na APARENCIA e como a J.K. mostra o jeito dela... Ela 'tá se revelando. Então é isso, viu? A mudança na aparência e a mudança psicológica é a que a nossa querida autora de HP sempre quis mostrar, a Ginny tá crescendo. Beijos para todos! Adèle T. Lupin. E sorry pelo cap. Pequenino. . 

Hel, Babi, Nai e Fioccos. Muito obrigada pelos comentários.


	3. Domingo, 7 de agosto de 2000, 1 pm

**Declamar IMPORTANTE, LEIAM:** Ok, nesse capítulo quero deixar bem claro que essa idéia do Colin ser gay não é minha, eu a vi em uma fic onde colocavam um Colin fofoqueiro e gay, que chamava as amigas de "querida" e simplesmente _amei_ a idéia. Mais uma coisa, não será só essa idéia que pegarei de outras fics que já li, haverá mais coisas que no desenvolver da fic avisarei que a idéia não é minha. Avisarei pelo motivo que simplesmente _odeio_ quando pegam uma idéia minha e não colocam créditos para _mim_, afinal, já que a idéia é minha, EU DEVO receber os devidos créditos. A idéia pertence a autora Diana Prollon que escreveu a fic "Outra Estação", uma D/G tão boa quanto essa que vocês estão lendo. A fic pode ser encontrada no site Aliança 3 Vassouras, eu tentei colocar a url, mas o povo do é esperto e não quer deixar eu colocar propaganda de outro site, então é no Bem, é isso, divirtam-se!

Domingo, 7 de agosto de 2000, 1 p.m.

Ok, quando eu digo que Colin se rebelou _ninguém_ acredita em mim. Ao menos, ninguém _acreditava_ em mim até ontem... Ok, que agora quem sabe que o Colin é realmente uma... Flor sou apenas eu e Luna, mas mesmo assim, já é um progresso. Imagine, tem uma florzinha em meu grupo de amigos! Nada contra a escolha sexual de Colin, acho até que será uma coisa boa, afinal se ele gosta de homens, paciência.

Pela manhã no sábado, Luna e Colin passaram na _Sala Comunal dos Monitores_ para me busca, eu acabava de escrever no diário quando eles apareceram. Foi naquele trágico momento em que minha inspiração sumiu. Acho que eram umas dez da manhã, não me lembro bem.

Eu, Luna e Colin, como de costume, fomos para a os jardins da escola e sentamos em frente o lago da Lula Gigante no castelo, comentando como foi à primeira semana de aula, eu e Colin, claro somos da mesma turma de modo que os relatos eram quase iguais, tirando o ponto que Colin às vezes desabrochava para contar algum caso e... Bem, chamava a atenção de todos.

Em todo caso, ficamos conversando lá fora até a hora do almoço, ou seja, ficamos ali mais ou menos duas horas, o dia estava fresco e gostoso, ontem, o céu límpido, podíamos ver os campos em volta da escola, mais ao longe, o vento soprava mansamente, com cheiros de margaridas.

Na hora do almoço entramos para o castelo na intenção de almoçarmos e sairmos novamente para o lago, acho que já deu para entender que passaríamos o dia todo na frente do lago, ou seja, fora do castelo, jogando conversa fora.

Mas foi quando sentamos na mesa da Grifinória para almoça, Luna sentou-se com a gente, já que era "minoria", Luna sempre almoçava na Grifinória, em todo caso foi ai que eu puxei o assunto. "férias", o quê vocês fizeram?

Ah, Luna foi a primeira a falar.

"Eu e meu pai fomos para o Egito atrás de novos vampiros, falam que os vampiros do Egito são os mais perigosos..." Daí se estendeu durante uma bela hora, falando sobre os vampiros e como pegá-los. Sabe, até que foi interressante, agora eu realmente sei que o vampiro lá de casa não é nem um pouco perigoso.

"Mas..." Falou Luna, acabando seu relato sobre os vampiros do Egito, e vocês dois? Ginny! Você voltou completamente diferente para a escola e quanto ao... Harry?" Ah Deuses, será que todo mundo realmente tem de perguntar 'Não tem volta?' suspirei e sorri amarelo, observando meus dois amigos, Colin se mexeu meio inquieto em seu lugar, enquanto Luna me observava atentamente. "Diz pra gente Gi! Você está completamente mudada! O quê houve, afinal!"

"Ok..." Bem, antes falar de uma vez do quê eles ficarem me aborrecendo, não? "Eu realmente resolvi mudar meu visual, assim, me cuidar mais, acho que isso sempre faz bem, Mione e mamãe me apioa..."

Foi neste exato momento que Mione entro no Salão Principal e veio se juntar a nós, sorrindo animada.

"Hey? Vou passar o resto do dia com vocês, está bem?" Bem, nos três assentimos, raramente Mione andava conosco, e ela sempre é uma boa companhia, apesar de obcecada as vezes. "Então, o quê estavam falando de mim?" Perguntou uma Mione um tanto alegre e anima colocando um pouco de farofa em seu prato, prato mais estranho esse, _farofa_... Bem em todo caso Colin que a respondeu, ele parecia um tanto... Afobado para saber mais de minhas férias, ou devo dizer, do termino do meu namoro com o Harry.

"Gi dizia que você e a Sra. Weasley a apoiaram na mudança de visual." Falou Colin, e logo completou. "Mas hein, Gi? E seu caso com Harry?"

Eu revirei os olhos, balancei a cabeça e sorri olhando meu amigo. Sabe Colin cresceu, e realmente está bonito, os cabelos loiros até o ombro, cacheados, os olhos castanhos e o corpo... Ptz, Colin realmente tem um corpo de Deuses. Sinceramente, se Colin não fosse gay eu não perderia tempo, Mione sorriu maldosamente para Luna, Mione, como eu sempre desconfiou que Colin é gay, mas nos duas nunca comentamos isso, até gora.

"Bem, Colin, não tem volta, nem se ele quiser voltar" Comecei, e acabei em tom prático, rápido e simples. "Não é o cara por quem eu estou esperando." Ah foi neste momento que Colin sorriu aliviado e Luna começou a gargalhar.

"Gi, príncipes encantados não existem!" Dizia Luna, mas logo Mione veio a minha defesa, ah Mione, você é uma ótima amiga, ok, muito chata é purrinha¹ as vezes, mas é uma ótima amiga, assim como Luna.

"Ah, príncipes encantados existem, sim Luna, mas não como dizem que são. Ele é simplesmente o homem que você ama. Por exemplo, Prof. Lupin é o príncipe encantado da Nym." Falou prontamente, Luna a observou por um momento e pareceu considerar a hipótese. "Luna, vai com o Harry, vocês dois dão um ótimo casal. Não acha Colin?" Finalizou uma Mione com um olhar maldoso, Luna a observou espantada.

Sinceramente? Esse namoro dela com o Ron me deixa preocupada.

Mas o quê Mione queria foi alcançado. Colin desanimou no mesmo momento e sussurrou um "Com certeza", então Mione, essa malvada o observou nos olhos.

"Você gosta do Harry." Sussurrou só para que nós quatro ouvíssemos, Colin levantou a cabeça e a olhou espantado, gritou um "_Não!_" que o denunciou, o _não_ foi um _não_ agudo e estridente. Umas cabeças viraram para ver o quê tinha acontecido e Luna rapidamente colocou as mãos na boca para fingir que ela tinha gritado o _não_, Mione observava Colin sorrindo vitoriosa e atenta. "Sim, eu sempre soube."

Colin suspirou desanimado e se deixou largar no banco a frente de Mione.

"Ok, eu admito, sim, eu gosto do Harry." Eu arregalei os olhos e Luna soltou um gritinho entusiasmado enquanto Mione balançava a cabeça e sorria.

"Então... Você é... É..." Começou uma Luna animada, que Colin fez questão de cortar.

"Sim sou gay, não assumi, assumo pra vocês, imaginem mas _ninguém mais pode saber disso!_ Imaginem a reação de meus pais se eles souberem." Nós três assentimos, eu comecei a sorri ansiosa e Luna ficou super animada à minha frente. Estávamos sentados da seguinte maneira: eu e Mione, uma ao lado da outra Luna e Colin a nossa frente.

Para mim não foi susto nenhum saber que Colin era gay, mas saber que seu amor platônico era pelo Harry... Ai já são outros quinhentos. Luna parecia super animada com a notícia, já Mione, apenas sorria e continuava a comer seu arroz, com farofa, frango e verduras.

Ainda não consigo entender esse prato... _Farofa..._

Em todo caso, Luna como sempre tinha que dar uma de "A mais animada", e virou-se feliz, alegre e sorridente para Colin fazendo uma pergunta _tão_ indiscreta que até Mione levantou a cabeça do seu prato para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

"Então Colin você já alguma vez ficou com um cara?" Sim ela fez esse pergunta mais que indiscreta, e o pior de tudo, o _flor_ do Colin ainda me responde! Sabe, foi até interessante a história.

"Nunca pensei que contaria isso..." Suspirou o menino com um olhar sonhador, que fez até Mione parar de comer a sobremesa, geléia colorida, Hogwarts anda com uns pratos estranhos e exóticos, e olhar para Colin atenta. "Sim eu já fiquei com um cara, quer dizer, acho que estamos juntos até hoje."

Ah, ai eu tive que perguntar, gente, meu amigo é gay! Eu _tenho_ que saber como é, como é a experiência, não que eu queira virar uma... Bem você sabe, mas é uma coisa nova, e pra mim, é super interessante saber o quê acontece. Eu sou uma menina um tanto curiosa!

"Quer dizer então que você em um..." Ah ele assentiu pra mim e sorriu sonhador, suspirando e olhando para o teto do Salão Principal.

"Ah Gi, eu tenho um lindo e gostoso namorado." Mione arregalou os olhos e Luna soltou mais um gritinho de emoção, enquanto eu simplesmente soltei um assobio, e sorri.

Agora até Mione ficou animada, simplesmente virou-se para Colin com um sorriso malicioso e o incentivou. Nesse momento todos já tinham acabado o almoço, parece que só Mione almoçou, por que eu só falava dela, mas enquanto conversávamos, nos quatro almoçamos.

"Vai Colin..." Começou uma Mione terminando a sobremesa. "Meninas, vi que todas acabaram que tal se saíssemos do castelo para um passeio nos terrenos da escola e Colin contasse para gente como conheceu esse 'bofe'!" Perguntou Mione animada, Luna assentiu e aceitou na mesma hora, enquanto Colin sorria de orelha a orelha alegando que Bofe era uma palavra ridícula e que ele nunca usaria ela para falar de seu... Namorado.

De maneira que eu, Luna, Mione, e Colin, marcamos de nos encontrarmos no Saguão de entrada uma e meia p.m. para nos aventurarmos nos jardins ouvindo as história de Colin e seu namorado. E já são quase uma p.m. ... Bem vou indo, depois eu volto e conto o quê o Colin falou.

Quanto a música... Ah sinto muito, a minha falta de inspiração continua, eu tenho que descobrir como arrumar uma inspiração!

Até mais tarde.

**N/A:** Esqueci de falar, a música que a Ginny "começa a compor" é da Evanescence – Breath no More, uma música muito linda que no momento da "composição" eu ouvia.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos (ui que coisa. Hauahauahua) à:

_Babi_: Minha linda e amada amiga, que eu soco a fic e é obrigada a ler essa coisa.

_Dani_: Que anda na mesma situação que Babi, te amo muito, Dani.

_Hel_: Que simplesmente me colocou para cima alegando que "Não importa o tamanho e sim a qualidade". Te amo, moxa! \o/

_Princesa Chi_: Que alega "está adorando" a fic. Brigada, mexmo mexmo!

_Fioccos:_ Que adorou o escândalo da Luna e o novo visual da Gi.

_Naiarita_: Que adorou o "Tia Ady" da Ginny".

É isso ai gente, e comentem! Pretendo colocar o próximo capitulo na segunda, já que acho que sairei amanhã, então não sei se dará para escrever. Mas continuem mandando reviwes! Isso me anima!


	4. Domingo, 7 de agosto de 2000, 4 pm

Domingo, 7 de agosto de 2000, 4 p.m.

Ok, nos metemos, para falar a verdade, _eu me meti_, em uma enrascada, fu... Desgraçada! Bom, no momento me encontro em uma cabana em Hogsmead, lá fora um temporal dos Deuses, e aqui dentro... Bem, aqui dentro ninguém mais, ninguém menos de, eu e... Draco Malfoy.

Sim, ele mesmo, o assassino! Ok, não o assassino, afinal... Ai droga, cara desgraçado.

Já volto.

------------

Voltei, o idiota queria saber o quê eu tanto escrevo, olha só que audácia! O cara nem me conhece, ok que vamos ficar infurnados², juntos nessa porcaria de casebre até essa _maravilhosa_ tempestade passar, mas não é isso que dá a ele o direito de conversar comigo! Oras eu... Eu sou uma moça direita que não conversa com assassinos!

Tá certo, tá certo, ele matou... _Não_ matou Dumbledore, quem matou foi o Snape, e tá certo que ele esteve esse tempo todo sobre pressão, e ok também que ele já foi a julgamento, perdeu mais da metade dos bens, mas mesmo assim o desgraçado ainda tem dinheiro para umas seis gerações que não trabalham, e foi liberado.

Mesmo assim, esse cara chama-se Draco Malfoy! Eu posso acreditar em um Malfoy! NÃO! Sabe-se lá o que ele quer de mim... Ai Deuses estou presa em uma barraca de madeira com um assassino maníaco! Um Serial Killer! Imagine!

Bem, vou contar como... Toda essa confusão aconteceu.

Depois de ter escrito no diário, eu que não sou boba peguei uma bolsa, coloquei-o dentro, peguei uma caneta, é Mione me deu essa coisa trouxa na qual escrevo no diário nesse momento, é uma coisa bem prestativa, não suja a bolsa por exemplo, realmente os trouxas tem boas idéias, em todo caso, coloquei esse diário e a caneta dentro da bolsa, e mais uns saquinhos de galeões, afinal, do jeito que Mione estava liberal, acabaríamos em Hogsmead, usei o feitiço '_Reducio_' para reduzir a bolsa e a coloquei no bolso do _jeans_, como é sábado, ninguém da escola em seu juízo perfeito usa uniforme.

Em todo caso, desci para encontrar com Colin, Luna e Mione, bem acho que todos lemos os pensamentos um do outro, conseguimos descobrir rapidamente que todos ali presente estavam com uma bolsa ou um saquinho de galeão reduzido no bolso.

De maneira que, lá fomos nós quatro para a passagem secreta que leva à Hogsmead, sabe o que me impressiona? A Mione fazendo isso, caramba realmente meu irmão fez uma lavagem cerebral em minha amiga.

Mione murmurou um '_Lumus_' e rapidamente todos nos fizemos o mesmo, de modo que conjuramos uma luz bem forte onde poderíamos conversar e andar ao mesmo tempo, sem ter medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa.

"Então, Colin, comece o relato." Pediu uma Mione na frente de nós três.

"Certo..." Sorriu Colin, animado e começou a relatar como conheceu o tal de Marcus Strant e como ele era fofo e meigo e como eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, bem, nessa parte eu e Mione já havíamos acostumado com a idéia de Colin ser um gay, mas parece que Luna não conseguia se acostumar com isso tão rapidamente assim, cada coisa que Colin falava ela dava um gritinho histérico, sabe o quê ela realmente me lembrou? A Satine do Moulin Rouge, um filme que eu e Mione vimos nas férias quando estive na casa dela... Eu disse que a minha mudança radical em meu visual foi em uma cabeleira trouxa amiga da mãe da Mione? Salete o nome da mulher. Bem em todo caso, o filme Moulin Rouge é muito bom, é um musical, só acho que os gritinhos da Satine foram... Sei lá, é meio estranho. Em todo caso a Luna parecia com essa Satine e seus gritinhos histéricos.

Sabe, o Colin parece realmente amar esse Marcus, ele diz com o Harry... Digamos que o Colin sofre o mesmo problema que eu sofri, é doido pelo herói Harry Potter.

"Ah... O nosso primeiro beijo..." Dizia um Colin sonhador e animado, nesse ponto nos quatro já havíamos usado o feitiço 'Reducio' novamente em nossas bolsas, Colin usava uma mochila trouxa, ele realmente não parece um gay, você só descobre a fragrância da flor de Colin quando vira uma amiga dele. "Não sei, estávamos andando pelo bosque da minha cidade natal, de repente Marcus pegou minha mão, daí eu me virei, a única coisa que me lembro foram os lábios dele sobre os meus, ah que sonho viu, meninas, depois isso simplesmente virou um vício para nos dois!"

Isso assusta um pouco, sabe eu me senti meio com ciúmes, sim, Colin é bonito, e sensível, e legal, e fofo, queria que ele não fosse gay e ele beijasse os _meus_ lábios. Mas como o mundo é injusto, tão injusto que devo lembrar, me encontro em uma barraca de madeira com um assassino maníaco que no momento tenta ler o quê estou escrevendo e eu acabo de empurrá-lo para perto da lareira que ele acendeu, Colin é um gay e eu nunca vou poder beijar os lábios dele. Sabe, isso é frustrante, eu aposto que até a Mione já pensou em beijá-lo, sabe por quê eu sei disso? Ela disse enquanto tocávamos de roupa. '_Que desperdício, um menino tão lindo desses apaixonado por outro cara, Gi, vê se arruma logo um cara, namora, vira noiva e casa, viu? Os homens parece que vão entrar em extinção!_'. Realmente...

Oh não, Malfoy leu que Colin é um gay, só um momento.

------------

Ah mas que cara petulante! Idiota e imbecil! Ele acha que é o quê? O Rei dos Gira-Giras3? Ah tenha-me o favor! E sabe o quê esse individuo fez? Me fez contar para ele em mínimo detalhes! Agora, sabe por que ele conseguiu que eu contasse? Esse... Esse... Ah nem tem mais nome pra essa coisa, simplesmente pegou meu diário e ameaçou lê-lo se eu não contasse! Então não tive outra escolha! Além do mais, ele simplesmente pegou minha varinha! Oras que imbecil filho da mãe!

"Oras vamos Weasley, ou você conta ou eu leio, a escolha é sua, ruivinha." Disse esse... Essa coisa loira platinada! Imbecil, lesma gosmenta, gira-gira, fada mordente!

"Tá bem, tá bem, Malfoy, eu conto, mas me dê o meu diário, sim?" Tentei estendendo a mão para aquela... Doninha flutuante platinada, nossa como eu me lembro bem dessa cena. Sabe o quê? Malfoy pode ser tudo, mas burro ele não é.

"Eu só dou depois que você me contar detalhe por detalhe essa história do Creevy4 ser gay. Ah vamos, ruiva, estou infurnado nesse casebre faz quase três meses, mal como direito, me dê o prazer de ouvir uma boa história..." Ele falou isso, e ainda por cima... **Me chamou de ruiva!** Sim eu sou ruiva, mas ele não pode me chamar assim! Ah que ódio, desgraça!

"Olha Malfoy, eu não sei se você sabe o significado da palavra sentimento, mas..." Ah nesse momento eu o atingi, ele ficou sério e me observou, eu tentei continua, só que ele já fez com que eu me calasse.

"Escute bem, Weasley, eu tenho sentimentos sim, fiz tudo que fiz por minha família, estou nessa porcaria de vida para proteger minha pele e minha mãe, entendeu? Então não me venha com esse de _'Malfoy, você não tem sentimentos'_, que eu tenho sim! Agora a Srta. me contará essa história ou eu terei de ler seu diário?" Sabe? Ai ele realmente conseguiu, acho que me deixou com pena dele... Em todo caso ele não poderia contar pra ninguém mesmo, ou ele contaria para as aranhas que estavam nos telhados do casebre?

Bom lembrar, já são 6:42 p.m. e essa tempestade só faz piorar.

Em todo caso enquanto eu relatava para Malfoy ele ria e se divertia, o que me fez rir também, não sei o motivo, ele é um completo babaca, mas ele tem uma risada gostosa. E sabe que realmente ele é estranho? Quando eu acabei meu relato ele simplesmente limpou a lágrima que caia em sua face, sim ele riu de modo que acabasse chorando e me pedisse licença umas duas vezes para ir ao... Ele disse que banheiro daquele casebre, olhou para mim sério.

"Sim, é tudo muito engraçado, mas é a escolha sexual do Creevy, você não deveria rir dele Virginia..." **Filho da mãe me chamou de VIRGÍNIA!** "Digo, pessoalmente, vocês são amigos..."

"Hey? Desde quando você importa com amizade e o bem estar dos outros?" Perguntei prontamente, afinal eu estava em frente à um Malfoy, como assim 'Você não deve rir dele?' **Ele é gay**! Sim eu **nunca** vou rir dele, mas desde quando um Malfoy me dá um conselho de não ri dos meus amigos? **Alôôôôô ainda estou na Terra**!

Bem, Malfoy suspirou com o que eu falei, me devolveu o diário e me observou.

"Pode voltar a escrever, vou ficar ali em frente a lareira, quietinho, está bem?" Disse enquanto sentava em frente a lareira e ficava observando o fogo.

Eu assenti e voltei a escrever, só que com essa discussão toda eu perdi o fio da miada, e vou resumir.

Colin contou para nós como era o namoro dele, até que eles continuaram andando e eu me perdi em pensamentos, sim estava justamente pensando no Deus Grego e no desperdício, quando me perdi deles, Hogsmead é pequena e eu os acharia rapidamente se não estivesse começado a chover e a ventar forte daquele jeito, então eu vi um cara loiro entrar nesse casebre e resolvi vir a trás para me abrigar, e por infelicidade do destino...

"Quieta, não vou fazer nada com você, fique calma..." Alguém, que todos já sabem quem é, tampou minha boca e me puxou mais para dentro do casebre, daí eu pensei, '_Adeus mundo cruel..._' até que ele me soltou no sofá falando um esganiçado. "Weasley?"

"Olha, eu não fiz nada, juro, sou feia pra caramba, sou muito chata, então você poderia me deixar ir embora, eu enfrento essa tempestade na boa, mas não me mate não." Daí eu ouvi uma risada tão... Gostosa e esganiçada que me fez olhar para cima e lá estava ele, os cabelos grande, barba por cortar, um olhar triste... Bem Draco Malfoy em pessoa, eu soltei um grito e me encolhi, ele parou de rir na mesma hora e me olhou cinicamente.

"Hey Weasley, não vou te matar não, agora, se você quer se aventurar nessa tempestade, fique a vontade." Disse ele ironicamente enquanto sorria galante. "Ou me aturar alguns minutos enquanto a tempestade não passa." O caso é que os minutos viraram horas, e aqui estou eu até agora.

Demorei um pouco para me acostumar com a presença do assassino maníaco Malfoy, até que consegui depois de trinta minutos infernais me acostumar, peguei o diário e resolvi escrever para passar o tempo, em todo caso, estou aqui escrevendo até agora.

Epa! A chuva parou! Já posso ir embora... Espera, Malfoy disse que vai me levar até a Dedosdemel para que de lá eu possa pega a passagem? Ele alega que está tarde, escuro e com essa guerra lá fora é melhor eu ter cuidado.

Acho melhor é _ele_ tomar cuidado com Você-Sabe-Quem e com os comensais, mas se ele quer me levar lá, ok, Maníaco homicida Malfoy. Vamos lá.

Quanto a música... Olha, nem tem clima para composições, né? Tenha paciência!

**Glossário: **

Purrinha¹ Gente chata, que enche a paciência dos outros.

Infurnados² Obrigado a ficar dentro/em de algum lugar.

Rei dos Gira-Giras³ Seria rei da cocada preta, gíria, não sei se mineira ou baiana em todo caso, é o cara que se acha. Quanto ao Gira-Gira você pode encontrar em "Animais Mágicos e Onde Habitam".

Creevy4 É assim que escreve? Colin Creevy? O.o

**N/A:** Beeeem, tá ai, eu achei que demoraria, mas foi em menos de um dia! \o/ Tive de desmarcar meu compromisso de hoje, fazer o quê, mas olhem pelo lado bom! Aqui está a fic! Hehehe Ah! Na próxima atualização do Aliança 3 Vassouras a propaganda da Fic estará lá. Então... Vão lá ver, viu? Estará em "Breve"! Beijos para todos. _Devo_, entendam bem, _devo_ atualizar a fic amanhã, mas não sei, se eu animar a escrever eu atualizo. Quanto aos comentários...

_Princesa Chi_ Que afirma que gosta da fic, e o cap. vai para a srta. que pediu para andar logo com o D/G, primeiro que eu ia enrolar mais um pouco, para colocar o D/G o caso é que eu também não sou boa de enrolar e a fic já é BEM enrolada, ao menos quando a Gi começa a falar uma coisa e muda de assunto, eu simplesmente adoro escrever coisas assim, deixa o leitor com raiva e com vontade de ler logo o quê ela começou a falar. Mas tá ai o primeiro contato D/G.

_Musa Kyoyama _ O 'bofe' (que palavra feia. . ) do Colin é o Marcus, e obrigada, tive uma ótima sexta feira 13! ;

_Fioccos _ Boa viajem e não fique doida com os ataques de Colin. O.o Não quero uma leitora minha em um manicômio! ¬¬"

Meninas, muito obrigada pelos comentários, isso que me anima a continuar!

Beijos para todas!

Ady.


	5. Domingo, 7 de agosto de 2000, 11 pm

Domingo, 7 de agosto de 2000, 11 p.m.

Ok, eu completamente perdi a noção da realidade... Primeiramente... Vou escrever isso tudo e colocar uma letra de música que está em minha cabeça... Minha inspiração voltou! Graças aos Deuses! A música é em japonês também! Aprendi com a prima da Mione e nos duas continuamos fazendo o curso aqui na escola, com uma profa. Bruxa de Hogsmead que manda as aulas em uma espécie de berrador que não berra para nós, nem auto se destrói... Eu... Vou colocar a letra por quê... Acho que... Talvez... Tenha haver...

Simplesmente ela sumiu, e eu deixei ela sumir, minha boca falou, minha cabeça pensou e eu fiz, eu sou burra ao estremo, uma completa retardada e idiota! Como eu posso simplesmente aceitar as coisas? Só porque ele é lindo? Porque ele tem um tórax maravilhoso? Porquê ele é um grande e completo babaca maravilhoso! Deuses, me ajudem estou falando... Digo, escrevendo porcaria novamente!

Ok, vou tentar fazer você entendeu o quê aconteceu.

Draco... Digo, Maníaco Malfoy falou que me levaria até a Dedosdemel por conta da confusão e da guerra, essas coisas. Eu, não me pergunte por que, talvez para que Você-Sabe-Quem, ah olha, vou ficar escrevendo o nome do cara, é Voldemort, então vou escrever Voldemort, aparecesse e matasse ele, em todo caso eu aceitei... E... Bem...

"Você está diferente, ruiva..." Começou Malfoy puxando assunto, e ali está ele de novo me chamando de nada mais, nada menos que...** Ruiva**, não o pior vem agora... "Eu posso te chamar de Virgínia ou tenho que ficar lhe chamando de **ruiva**? Olha, eu não vou com a cara de seus irmãos, são uns pobretões..." Bem, eu parei ele no mesmo momento, afinal se meus irmãos são pobretões eu também sou! E antes ser uma pobretona que ser uma falsa e cínica!

"Olha, Malfoy, eu sou uma Weasley tanto como eles, e nossa situação financeira não lhe diz respeito, então cale essa sua boca." Sabe, acho que eu assustei ele, ele assentiu e ficou um tempo em silêncio enquanto andávamos **vagarosamente** para a loja que era do outro lado do vilarejo. O que me impressiona é que eu, fiquei trancada das 4 as 7 p.m. com Draco Malfoy e em uma cabana onde ele encontra-se escondido e simplesmente me sentia bem em andar ao lado daquele maníaco homicida em uma noite de domingo em plena Hogsmead pós-temporal! Sei lá, simplesmente era confortante ficar ali, andando pelo vilarejo com ele! Dá pra acreditar? Não dá, e cá estou eu falando essas baboseiras novamente! VIRGÍNIA! ACORDA!

"Olha..." Virei para ele "Como você sabe meu nome?" Perguntei o observando, ele sorriu divertido, sabe o quê eu penso? Essa vida de foragido mudou ele, ele não é foragido do ministério, mas foragido de Voldemort, certamente o último lugar por onde Voldemort o procuraria seria em Hogsmead, onde foi a '_cena do crime_' em caso ele me observou de cima a baixo.

"Se eu te contar, você me deixa chamá-la pelo nome de batismo, **ruiva**?" Ele faz isso só pra me irritar não? É eu sei que é!

Eu suspirei e parei de andar, o observando.

"O quê você esconde Maníaco Malfoy?" Ele pareceu deprimido com o 'Maníaco', mas sorriu de leve e finalmente me respondeu como sabia meu nome, voltamos a andar.

"Você namorou o Potter, ruiva, olha eu posso ter mudado um pouco sim, mas ainda sou um sonserino, e não tente me fazer gostar do Potter, ele é um imbecil, ruiva, eu sei que é seu namorado, mas..." _Não me perguntem por que eu fiz isso! Por Deuses!_

"A gente acabou." _Sim eu disse simplesmente!_ Draco parou e ficou me observando de boca aberta. "Que é?" AH não! Não Draco, mas **Malfoy**. Ai Deuses, ajudem-me!

"Vocês... Acabaram? Já era? Não tem mais volta?" Perguntou ele me olhando abobalhado, sabe? Isso não é da conta dele, não é mesmo, é minha vida e ele não tem nada com ela, mas e se eu falar que _mesmo assim_ eu respondi esse idiota? _O que ele fez comigo Deuses?_

"Sim." Disse simplesmente, e sorri para ele. _Eu sorri_ para Draco Maníaco Homicida Malfoy! AIiiiiii TIRA O DRACO! "Agora... Poderíamos continuar a andar, Draco?" _Eu comecei a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome!_ **_SOCORRO!_**

"Diga se tem volta, ruiva." Sorriu ele malicioso voltando a andar do meu lado. Ele chegou tão perto que eu pude sentir o cheiro de suor dele, aquele rosto ao lado... _DEUSES ESTOU FALANDO PORCARIA NOVAMENTE! CALEM-ME!_

"Não." Eu o respondi! _EU O RESPONDI_! O quê ele fez comigo? O quê? Boca traidora! Imbecil! Burra!

Ele sorriu mais ainda, e continuou a andar do meu lado, ficamos em silencio, de repente ele me olhou e sorriu animado.

"Virgínia?"

"Hum?" Respondi virando meu rosto para ele... Sim, a trasgo aqui deu a liberdade dele a chamar de Virgínia, agora digam... O quê é isso?

"Só queria saber se me atenderia se a chamasse pelo nome." Eu... **Sorri**. Ele assentiu e sorriu para a frente, continuamos mais uns minutos em silêncio até chegarmos na loja.

Eu já ia entrando quando ele simplesmente pegou meu braço levemente e me observou.

"Que houve, Draco?" Perguntei assustada, ele suspirou e me soltou de leve.

"Você nunca vai deixar de ter medo de mim?" Perguntou ele me observando desanimado, eu o olhei de cima a baixo.

"Desculpe, é que você ma..." Comecei mas ele fez um não e ficou furioso me olhando nos olhos.

"Eu não matei, Virgínia, eu não teria coragem, nunca mataria ninguém! Porcaria, acredite em mim! Eu nunca te machucaria, Virgínia! Nunca!" Sabe, ele poderia me machucar sim, primeiro que eu sou filha dos Weasleys e ele mesmo indo com minha cara odeia minha família, segundo ele foi aliado de Voldemort, então mais um motivo para ele simplesmente me matar, mas sabe o pior de tudo isso? Eu simplesmente... Acredito nele.

"Desculpe." Falei simplesmente abaixando o rosto e suspirando.

"Hey, ruiva..." Começou ele levantando meu rosto, estávamos tão perto um do outro, eu podia ver o cinza dos olhos dele pela luz da lua, ele estava tão lindo ali, daquele jeito e... AQUI ESTOU EU FALANDO PORCARIA NOVAMENTE! Esqueçam! "Olha..." disse ele, sorrindo levemente para mim. " Se Dumbledore estivesse vivo, ele acreditaria em mim, pode ter certeza disso, ruiva."

"Não me chame de ruiva..." Sussurrei hipnotizada, era isso que ele fazia, me hipnotizava, daí eu não tinha noção dos meus atos!

Ele soltou meu rosto levemente, e eu... Oh Deuses, eu simplesmente suspirei, ele se afastou de mim e eu senti falta do calor do corpo dele... AHHHHHHH! Ele sorriu brincalhão e cruzou os braços em volta do peito me observando divertido.

"Por quê?"´Perguntou.

"É muito... Muito..." Comecei mas ele me cortou maliciosamente.

"Intimo?" Perguntou sorrindo cinicamente e maliciosamente, eu assenti e ele riu de mim. "Agora é que vou lhe chamar de ruiva **mesmo**, Virgínia." Disse ele prontamente, eu prendi a respiração por um momento pensando em dar uma bronca daquelas nele, mas suspirei desanimada, e dei de ombros.

"Tudo bem, Draco." Suspirei e sorri para ele, e me observou e alisou meu rosto de leve.

"Você realmente cresceu, garota. Olha, posso te pedi uma coisa?" ele perguntou carinhoso parando de alisar meu rosto e me olhando nos olhos eu assenti! EU ACEITEI! Ahhhh!

"Se estiver ao meu alcance, Draco." Falei simplesmente parando de frente para ele retribuindo o olhar, ele sorriu animado.

"Não dá para caçar aqui perto, mal saio do esconderijo, você... Poderia me mandar algumas comidas de Hogwarts? Assim que chegar na escola?" Ele me perguntou com cara de pidão, ai eu não resisti, eu simplesmente assenti."Ah brigado, ruiva!" Falou ele beijando minha face levemente, depois me soltou e me observou de novo. "Er... Posso te pedir mais uma coisa? Se não for abusar da sua boa vontade?" Perguntou ele com uma voz manhosa, sabe Draco Malfoy realmente mudou.

"Fala..." Suspirei e sorri para ele, ele assentiu e alisou meu rosto novamente, eu estremeci, achei que ele me puxaria para si e beijaria meus lábios, mas ele simplesmente sorriu e me olhou nos olhos.

"Volte aqui para me visitar, pode trazer o diário, ou os dever, eu até te ajudo, ruiva, só para que eu não fique sozinho... E... Bem quero te conhecer melhor menina." Ah eu sorri e o observei, logo assenti, ele me abraçou fortemente, você não tem noção do quê é ter os fortes e aconchegantes braços de Draco Malfoy em volta de você... Ah não tem, eu quase cedi, senti meus joelhos estremecerem e o afastei de leve, sorri para ele e virei para a passagem, eu simplesmente tinha perdido a voz. "Vou mandar Digin para você, de modo que possa me mandar essas coisas. E mandarei um bilhete amanhã..."

"Tudo bem..." Sussurrei baixinho, eu senti, eu sei ele sorriu malicioso, e coloco u a mão levemente sobre meu pescoço e a subiu levemente fazendo cafuné em mim.

"Obrigado, Virgínia." Sussurrou ao meu ouvido, eu fiz força para não soltar um sussurro manhoso, engoli em seco e rapidamente entrei na Dedosdemel. Ainda pude ouvi-lo falar para que eu tomasse cuidado.

Eu rapidamente voltei para o castelo, fui para a cozinha, pedi para Dobby algumas coisas para comer, ele me fez uma cesta que acho, Draco não precisará de comida por um bom tempo, ele não perdeu a varinha, ainda bem, então poderá conservar os alimentos. Fui para a _Sala Comunal dos Monitores_, lá em encontrei Mione, ela veio falar comigo mas eu simplesmente corri para meu quarto, Digin já estava a minha espera, dei a sexta à ela, e a observei voar pela janela, sentei em minha cama e peguei esse diário.

Eu simplesmente menti, não vou visitá-lo... Será? Não, não vou.

Título: **It's Gonna Rain.**

Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
Dou naru no?  
Sou...mou sugu ame  
Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
Mou sukoshi itai noni chao chao  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
It's gonna rain!  
Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou  
Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
It's gonna rain!  
Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no  
Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...  
It's gonna rain!

**N/A:** Olá! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! \o/ Ahá eu atualizei hoje! Felizes? Digam que sim! \o/ Bom vou colcoar a tradução dessa música, e ralmente tem haver com o clima, olhem, povo, é uma música do animê Rurouni Kenshin, chama-se It's Gonna Rain. É realmente linda, quem quizer ler a fic enquanto ouve a música, eu realmente acho uma boa.

Aquiv ai a tradução:

Passos levemente feitos, chao chao  
Mas apressados de qualquer forma, chao chao  
O trovão como o rugido do leão  
Incita uma dispersão  
O que está havendo?  
É isso mesmo... a chuva está vindo  
Eu realmente odeio a chuva, chao chao  
Eu queria ficar aqui mais um pouco, chao chao  
No instante em que a agradável sensação foi alterada,  
Quando o leão fez com que eu me apressasse  
Era óbvio, não! Era irritante.  
Vai chover!  
Será que a chuva apagou o álibi dele?  
Ele já esqueceu?  
Isso é tudo que nós dois iremos nos tornar?  
Vamos jogar toda a culpa na chuva  
Quanto a ligações dele, Nada Nada  
E lições da chuva também, Nada Nada  
Se minha mente mudasse  
Como o tempo na Inglaterra  
Seria um alívio... mas é o contrário  
Vai chover!  
A chuva fez minha febre retornar.  
Mas ele também subitamente me lembrou.  
Nós dois fomos guiados para cá agora.  
Tudo culpa da chuva, não, graças a ela  
A chuvas chama as pessoas e as faz desaparecer--  
Um mágico mais forte que qualquer um.  
Nós dois estávamos meramente enganado um ao outro;  
E nem tudo começou na chuva.  
Vai chover!

Agoooora... Aos comentários!

_Musa Kyoyama _ Que adorou a histeria da Luna.

_Princesa Chi_ Menina cê não tem noção do que é o Machel Curry com cabelo grande como o Draco etá na fic e com a barca por fazer, é realmente tudo... Acho que o nome é esse mesmo, é o carinha que fez "O Diário da Princesa", imagine o Draco daquele jeito e você estará no céu. A Ginny nem sonha que ele é o motivo da inspiração dela, ingeeeenua... Hauahau!

Filipe Fiiiii! Te amo muito também seu nojento! Hehehehe Que bom que gostou e que bom que finalmente leu uma fic minha né moço? Beijos pra você e pra mamãe Lu, viu pai? Hauahauahua

Bem, gente é isso ai! Beijocas! Vou tentar atualizar amanhã, mas não sei, uma amiga minha vem aqui em casa, dai talez eu nem escreva. Mas é isso ai povo! Leiam e deixem reviwes!

Beijos para todos!

Ady!


	6. Sexta, 12 de agosto de 2000, 8 pm

Sexta, 12 de agosto de 2000, 8 p.m.

Ok, só tente imaginar onde eu me encontro... Sim! Eu simplesmente resolvi atender ao pedido de Draco e cá estou eu... Sabe, até que não é tão mal assim, ele me ajudou no dever de Transfiguração e DCAT, e ele é bom professor, viu...

Eu vim para cá assim que acabaram as aulas do dia. Acho que eu sou amiga dele,é, ele é super legal e fofo comigo, fora que ele é bonito... O problema é a casa que ele se encontra, o lugarzinho viu! Não sei, acho que vou contar para a Mione, do jeito que ela anda liberal, vai achar a coisa mais normal do mundo eu amiga do Draco...

Falando em Mione, na segunda de manhã eu não escapei, ela simplesmente correu até mim junto com Luna e Colin, dai Mione, sim _Mione_, me abraçou apertado e sussurrou baixinho ao meu ouvido:

"Graças a Merlin! Seu irmão me mataria se estivesse acontecido algo de ruim com você, eu fui inresponsavel levando vocês três para Hogsmead e..." Dá pra acreditar? Mione, minha **mãe** te mataria! E ainda guspiria em seu túmulo! E você importando com o Ron? Ah me dá um tempo!

"Mione..." sussurrei simplesmente com a voz mais que abafada. "Eu 'tô bem, não precisa fica assim!" Dai ela afroxou um pouco o abraço e sorriu para mim, balançou a cabeça, e suspirou.

"Fiquei preocupada com você, Gi. Há boatos que Malfoy está em Hogsmead..." Bom acrescentar que eu engoli em seco, mas ela não percebeu Graças a Deusa! "E vai que acontece algo com você?"

"O Malfoy não foi libarado pelo ministério?" Perguntei do nada, não me pergunte por quê eu perguntei isso, eu não sei responder, eu simplesmente perguntei! Eu virei pra Mione, Luna e Colin e perguntei.

Bem, Mione me olhou espantada e me soltou de vez, o que me fez cair sentada no chão, sim ela me segurava, tão forte foi o abraço dela, Luna arregalou os olhos e Colin sorriu malicioso, balançando a cabeça.

Sim, Colin já sabe, ele percebeu no mesmo instante, e ele tá com uma idéia de girico na cabeça, mas ok, só sei que ele virou para mim enquanto estavamos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória fazendo o dever de segunda, Mione e Luna não estavam, Mione fazia uma pesquisa na biblioteca e Luna foi buscar uma garrafa de água para mim, dai Colin virou para mim, sorriu malicioso, eu sabia mais ou menos o que espera, dei um sorriso amarelo e voltei os olhos para o dever, mas ele falou.

"Você se encontrou com o Malfoy." Eu parei de escrever, ele não me **perguntou**, ele **afirmou** que eu havia me encontrado com Draco, eu engoli em seco. "Confessa, Gi..." Sussurrou ele sorrindo sarcasticamente, deixou a pena de lado, encostou as costas no encosto da poltrona e se espreguiçou como um gato manhoso, ah eu suspirei, não adiantaria mentir.

"Sim, me encontrei com Draco, tive que passar o temporal todo com ele." Sabe, eu cometi essa infelicidade, chamar o Draco de Draco na frente do Colin foi uma infelicidade.

"Draco! Hum... Vejo que já se conhecem bem, ruiva." Riu Colin, eu arregalei os olhso e fechei a cara para ele, suspirei e voltei minha atenção para o dever, mas Colin não parou por ai. "E como ele está?" Perguntou pegando novamente a pena e voltando a escrever em seu pergaminho, eu não virei o rosto, simplesmente continuei escrevendo e sussurrei um _"Vai bem."_ eu queria acabar com o assunto, mas Colin não queria, ele parou de escrever, apoiou as o rosto nas mãos e me estudou por alguns segundos. "Vocês dois vão acabar juntos." Suspirou e voltou a escrever.

Eu levantei o rosto e fiquei ereta na cadeira o observando estatica, imaginem vocês, eu e Draco Malfoy... Virgínia Weasley Malfoy... Nem soa bem! Em todo caso ele simplesmente riu e Luna chegou, eu fiquei ali estatica por um tempo e depois... Bem, depois voltei ao normal.

Quanto a Mione na segunda de manhã, simplesmente me respondeu:

"Sim, Gi... E talvez você esteja certa, se o ministério deu uma chance para Malfoy, deviamos dar também."

Em todo caso, a semana passou assim, eu mandando mantimentos e coisas para Draco, Colin me enchendo dizendo que eu devia ficar com Draco, que ele sim era meu principe encantado, Colin, acorda, eu falei com o cara uma única vez! Mione pensativa e mandando cartas para Harry e Ron enquanto Luna... Bem, Luna estudando como sempe e com suas doideras do Pasquim, eu amo ela por isso, ela sabe divertir a gente.

Hum, só um segundo, Draco me chamando...

----------

Ah essa é nova! Draco _desenha_! Dá pra acreditar? Ele faz quadrinhos! Enquanto eu escrevia em meu diário ele pegou uma pena e umas folhas de pergaminho e me desenhou escrevendo! Por isso me chamou! E modéstia a parte... Ficou lindo o desenho. E não foi só por isso! Ele me pediu para durmir aqui, ele disse que podemos arrumar um dos dois quartos da cas pra mim, ele vai arrumar a casa depois com a varinha, mas que podemos arrumar um querto que ficará até melhor que os de Hogwarts! E eu... Ah eu aceitei! Amanhã não tem aula e a gente pode sair pelos campos de Hogsmead, Draco disse que tem uma cachoeira aqui perto, que quer me levar lá, ele é um super amigo!

"Hey, ruiva?" Eu virei para ele sorrindo, ele me observou nos olhos e voltou os olhos para o pergaminho, escrevendo alguma coisa, ou sejá lá o que ele estava fazendo, depois sorriu e pegou a varinha, batendo-a no pergaminho. "Perfeito..." Sussurrou com aquela voz rouca e suava, confortante, eu sorri e o observei.

"O quê está perfeito?" Perguntei, ele me olhou malicioso e começou a dobrar o desenho enquanto eu me levantava e andava em direção dele, sorrindo,e stendi a mão, ele tirou o pergaminho de meu alcance. "Hey! Você me chamou pra quê? Eu quero vê o quê tem no prgaminho!" Exclamei colocando as mãos na cintura, ele riu e me olhou nos olhos.

"Você fica linda assim, ruiva. Seus cabelos dão um contraste com seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos ficam mais brilhantes..." Eu corei e ri, o observei. Olha só o quê ele fala de mim! EU FICO LINDA! Ahá! Malfoy, não fale isso.

"Pare com isso, Draco, vamos me deixa ver o que tem ai..." Ele, sorriu levantou e fez um não com a cabeça, escondendo o pergaminho a tras do corpo, eu suspirei, se ele queria medidas drásticas, eu daria a ele medidas drásticas!

Suspirei e o olhei maliciosa, depois disso acho que ele só me viu sentada em cima do abdomem dele com o pergaminho na mãe, sorrindo vitóriosa.

"Hey, ruiva, onde aprendeu a lutar?" Perguntou meio espantado massageando o ombro, eu ri.

"Você aprende várias coisas com seis irmão em casa." Ele assentiu e riu, me abraçando pela cintura, sabe, ele não devia fazer isso, eu senti meu corpo todo arrepiar e estremecer, e quase, _quase_ engoli em seco. Simplesmente sorri.

"Eu que tô com medo de enfrentar seus irmãos mais na frente..." Falou ele sorirndo para mim, e que sorriso lindo viu, Ele é tão perfeito! Tão fofo!

"E quem disse que terá que enfrentar? A gente vai manter nossa amizade" Eu percebi o rosto dele desanimar um pouco? Ele assentiu e sorriu para mim.

"Abre..." Falou se animando e sentando, me deixou no colo dele e me abraçou pela cintura, gente e que cituação tentadora!

Eu abri o pergaminho... Ah era um desenho meu, já com cor e que mechia! Eu ria e escrevia no diário as vezes olhava para frente e balançava a cabeça, um desenho realmente maravilhoso!

"Draco! É lindo!" Eu ri e o abracei forte, ele retribuiu o abraço sorrindo e encostou o rosto em meu ombro enquanto eu voltava a olhar o desenho, encantada.

"Ruiva, dorme aqui hoje, eu arrumo um dos dois quartos para você, e te arrumo uma chave se quizer! Amanhã pela manhã quero te levar par aum passei nos campos de Hogsmead, tem uma cachoeira aqui perto, você vai gostar." Eu sorri e o observei por um momento, pensariva. " Vamos lá Virgínia, por favor, eu preciso sair e me divertir também, ruiva!"

"Ah está bem, Draco! Mas eu tenho de voltar para o castelo antes do anoitecer." Ele assentiu, se levantou comigo e me rodou nos braços, eu ri e o abracei pelo pescoço, como ele me tocava daque jeito, Deuses? E EU GOSTAVA! Ah Senhora, protegei-me!

"Tá ruiva..." Começou ele me soltando " Vai lá escrever em seu diário vai... Vou arrumar seu quarto." Ele começou a se afastar e eu segurei o braço dele, ele me observou sorrindo, e se virou para mim. "Que houve?"

"Você vai se divertir amanhã." Sorri, ele é meu amigo, eu tenho que fazer o melhor para ele!

"Nós vamos nos divertir ruiva." Disse ele por fim, eu assenti e o soltei, deixando-o ir arrumar meu quarto.

Bom, em resumo foi isso, o desenho tá bem guardado em minha mochila, já mandei uma coruja avisando Colin que ficarei aqui, ele veio com idiotices na cabeça, mas era de se esperar, e eu deixei bem claro que Draco é só meu amigo, mas tudo bem.

Ah! Mais uma música!

Titulo: Por fazer.

Falo comigo mesma

Eu sei você não me ouve

Será que ta muito óbvio o que eu sinto?

Eu estou na ponta dos meus pés

Me sinto nervosa

O que posso dizer?

Acho que isso parece estúpido

Não consigo me controlar

Não consigo te dizer que eu me importo

Que sempre me importarei de verdade

Será que seria o bastante dizer isso?

As palavras fogem da minha boca

Passo horas procurando pelas palavras dentro da minha mente

Mas não consigo abrir a boca

Tenho sempre medo de falar

Que quando estou sem você, não consigo me importar com nada

Eu passo horas tentando ser perfeita

Contando os segundo pra está do seu lado

E desejando que o tempo nunca passe

Sim eu passarei toda a minha vida assim

Acho que você consegue ler a minha mente

Melhor que eu mesma

Espero que você entenda o jeito que você me faz sentir

Por quê nem eu sei o que estou sentindo

Romantica... DEUSES não... Não posso... Eu estou realmente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!

**N/A:** Olá meninos e meninas que lêem a fic! O quê acharam? Mandem Reviwes! Hehehe Quanto a música... Ela realmente ainda não tem titúlo, por quê essa música é criação de Anne Karine Matias/Hel, uma maigona que ama D/G, uma menina linda e fofa! \o/ Ela fez a música para o namorado, eu vi e amei dai eu resolvi pegar por quê tem um pouvo haver com o momento, te amo Anne.

Agora aos comentários:

_Musa Kyoyama _ Que adora a música It's gonna rain, obrigada pelo comentário, e sim, o Draco é gostoso na minha fic. u.u

_Princesa Chi_ Que ama a música também, Oh povo pra gostar de animê, hein? hauahau que também amou o Draco e acha Gi ingenua, eu concordo minah Gi é ingênua. u.u Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos!

_Lou Malfoy_ Primeira vez que comenta! Então MUITISSIMO obrigada pelo comentário. Que adorou o último cap. Quanto ao que ela me perguntou, eu não tenho a minima idéia se a fic vai ter um fim, sinto muito em falar isso, ainda mais com tanta gente gostando, mas eu realmente não sei, eu QUERO que tenha um fim, mas não sei, NC... Sabe... A gente pode pensar no assunto! ; Beijos!

_Anne/Hel_ Simplesmente, te amo moça! E obrigada pela letra da música! Você vai continuar escrevendo músicas par a aminha fic, viu? Te amo muito muito Annuda! \o/

Bem é isso dai! Beijo para TODOS!

Ady.


	7. Sábado, 13 de agosto de 2000

Sábado, 13 de agosto de 2000.

Eu fiz a coisa mais louca do mundo, fiz, estou fazendo, estou sentindo, farei e sentirei...! Simplesmente estou mais que feliz! Só voltei para Hogwarts por que Colin mandou uma carta falando que Mione já começava a ficar desesperada, não me via desde sexta depois das aulas, mas se eu pudesse, eu continuaria naquele casebre, agora por dentro casa, beijando Draco o resto do fim de semana!

Bem, choveu, simplesmente mais um temporal daqueles. O que na verdade não deu para irmos para a cachoeira, já estava tudo pronto para irmos, entende?

Bem, acordamos e estava meio nublado, de modo que Draco bateu em meu quarto e fomos para a "cozinha" do casebre, agora realmente uma cozinha, vou explicar isso depois, arrumamos uma sexta de piquiniqui, eu fui ao banheiro, isso ele fez questão de arrumar pra mim, e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo alto, mesmo curtos meus cabelos podem ser presos, só que olhei pra janela e vi o relâmpago, logo as groças gotas bateram no vidro e umas entraram no banheiro, feixei a janela rapidamente e sai correndo pro "meu quarto" para não deixar molhar "minha cama" que era em baixo da janela, a fexei.

Ao sair do quarto encontrei com um Draco me observando meio revoltado meio chateado, meio nervoso meio triste, cruzou os braços e encostou as costas na parede me olhando atentamente.

"Está chovendo!" disse brucamente, rangendo os dentes, ah eu tive que segurar o riso e o olhei como se ele acabasse de descobrir um continente.

"Não! Achei que eram petálas de rosas caindo do céu!"

"Ruiva, não me provoca!" Rugiu ele e me abraçou pela cintura, eu senti medo, vou ser sincera, mas ele me puxou delicadamente.

Agora, vocês tenham uma pequena... Noção do quê estava acontecendo, digamos que ali estava eu, na frente de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, sendo _abraçada_ por ele, o rosto dele próximo ao meu e ele olhando bem dentro de meus olhos com aqueles olhos cinzas, com raiva da chuva que estragou nosso passeio.

"Dra... Draco!" Só consegui sussurrar isso e foi muito sem graça que eu abaixei o rosto. "Eu não tenho culpa, se está chovendo!" Sussurrei e tentei me afastar um pouco, mas os braços dele me prendiam firmemente, sem me machucar, claro, mas bem firmes.

Levantei novamente o rosto e invéz de encontrar um olhar raivoso encontrei um olhar muito do malicioso me encarando, senti que meu rosto ficou mais que vermelho, ele simplesmente estava me abraçando daquele geito e me encarando _daquele jeito_, o quê eu poderia fazer?

"Ruiva, você é realmente linda." Sussurrou Draco encostando a testa a minha e me observando nos olhos com _aquele olhar_, senti que nossos corpos foram se aproximando, entendam, _por favor entendam_, eu tentei, juro que tentei, virar o rosto, tirar o corpo dali, afinal... Ele é lindo, mas ele **É** um _Malfoy_ e eu não sei se você sabe, mas Weasleys e Malfoys... Nunca deram muito certo! Mas meu corpo, NÃO ME OBEDECIA! Meu cérebro simplesmente gritava 'Errado! Errado/Certo! Certo!'

"Draco... Por... Por favor..." Sussurrei, tentei me afastar, mas não conseguia, Draco sorriu malicioso e me soltou.

"Pode sair, ruiva." Falou com a cara mais cínica do mundo me olhando dentro dos olhos e sorrindo marotamente. E você realmente não vai acreditar no que eu fiz, eu simplesmente fiquei ali olhando pra cara dele espatanda, sem reação, hipnótizada olhando pra ele com aquela cara de burra sem conseguir reagir. Agora, adivinhem o que _ele_ fez! Riu! _Riu escandalosamente_, me abraçou novamente e depois disso eu senti os lábios dele precionando os meus, beijando-os querendo abrir caminho, carinhosos mais ao mesmo tempo, ferozes.

Não me pergunto por quanto tempo ficamos assim, um enroscado no outro. Eu realmente não sei, só me lembro dos braços dele em volta de mim e do modo carinhoso como ele alisava minhas costas.

Quando nos separamos, ai sim, pra mim parecia que mal tinhamos nos beijado, ele encosto o rosto ao meu, assim que eu senti o contato de sua pele com a minha, eu abri os olhos e encontrei aquelas esferas cinzas a minha frente.

As mãos de Draco eram geladas, assim como os lábios, mas os beijos... Ah esses eram quentes e gentis.

"Isso é loucura..." Sussurrei baixinho, ele me abraçou e sorriu, encaixando o rosto em meu ombro.

"Loucura por...?" Perguntou inocente, ah como eu gostaria que tudo fosse simples do jeito que **ele** parecia mostrar. Mas eu sabia que não era.

"Hum... Não, não vamos falar sobre isso agora, Draco." Sorri, ele assentiu pra mim e me soltou um pouco, me olhando nos olhos.

"E o que a ruiva vai querer fazer com esse tempo horrorozo lá fora?" Perguntou com um olhar malicioso, que me fez rir e dá um tapa no ombro dele.

"Vamos arrumar esse casebre por dentro, eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos, Dobby colocou muitas coisas na sexta. E depois vou voltar para o castelo. Tenho que voltar antes de anoitecer." Draco fez um beicinho e eu fiz uma cara de dó, que juro, não achava que eu tinha. "Ah não, Draco! Não faz essa cara! Eu estou 'desaparecida' desde ontem! Mione vai descobri, ela não é boba a esse ponto!"

"Tá, tá! Então, vamos arrumar logo essa casa, para a srta. poder passar mais fins de semanas aqui, sim?" Eu ri. Realmente aquilo era loucura! Agora mesmo ele vai querer que eu durma no quarto dele! Bem... Se ele não pasar dos limites, quem sabe? É tão bom ficar lá com ele! Assenti e o soltei. "Vamos começar pela sala sim?"

Olhem, vou pular essa parte que foi feita com muitas brincadeiras, risos e beijos, mas o resultado foi muito bom. A casa ficou toda arrumada, as paredes brancas e na sala, a janela do lado de dentro foi tampada por uma cortina branca, eu havia transfigurado uns panos velhos que achei, disse para Draco que levaria mais cobertores de Hogwarts para lá, já que arrumamos as camas, tanto do quarto dele como do meu, e só haviam lençois, os pano haviam acabado.

A cozinha ficou toda branquinha, tinha algumas panelas velhas da casa que nos arrumamos e a mesa, bem, a casa toda ficou linda, no final das contas. Ao contrário do ditado trouxa "por fora bela viola, por dentro pão bolorento". Ficou... "Não se deixe enganar pelas aparencias pois a beleza está no interior das coisas."

Senti Draco me abraçar por tras assim que acabamos e me entregar um pergaminho com uma carta, eu sorri e ele me observou risonho.

"É da fruta..." Sussurrou maldoso, eu o olhei confusa até que ele riu e mordiscou meu pescoço, vocês não tem **noção** do que é ter Draco MALFOY mordiscando o seu pescoço, eu realmente agradeci aos Deuses por ele está me abraçando tão forte. "É do Creavy." Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei, risonha.

"É... Malfoy vai ser sempre um Malfoy." Ele riu e assentiu, me guiando par ao sofá reformado.

"Sem dúvidas, agora abra e leia." Ele sentou e me fez sentar em seu coloeu assenti e abri a carta, acho que a expressão do meu rosto passou para desanimada enquanto eu lia, por que quando eu acabei ele estava ali me vitando e mordiscou levemente minha orelha.

"Más notícias?" Perguntou, enquanto eu dobrava a carta, assenti desanimada e encarei.

"Mione deu por minha falta. Está louca pelo colégio." Draco suspirou e observou a chuva pela janela da sala, assentiu e levantou-se.

"Quero você aqui sexta que vem." Eu assenti o abracei fortemente, ele retribuiu ao abraço. "Precisamos conversar, Virgínia, muitas coisas."

"Eu sei, Draco." Sussurrei ao ouvido dele e dei um beijo elve em sua buxexa. "Você tem comida para a semana toda? Quer dinheiro emprestado?" Acho que feri o orgulho dele com isso, mas ele superou no mesmo momento. Eu sei que ele ficou irritado.

"Virgínia, eu **nunca** te pediria dinheiro, eu tenho um cofre no Gringot's com tanto dinheiro que seria capaz de dar para mais de cinco gerações viverem sem trabalhar, isso é só a primeira parte das três que os Malfoys dão pela vida de seus filhos. Eu sou **podre** de rico. Nunca mais faça esse tipo de prosta para mim, ouviu bem?" Eu assenti, e revirei os olhos, só queria ser gentil, mas falando em dinheiro, nunca se é gentil com um Malfoy.

"Desculpe." Sussurrei e fui para o meu quarto, arrumei minhas coisas e quando eu já estava acabando, Draco entrou e me abraçou por trás, colocou a minha mochila nas costas.

"Vamos indo, a chuva diminuiu bastate, vamos logo antes que volte forte." Eu assenti, e rumamos para fora da sala para logo saimos de casa.

Andamos por um tempo em baixo da garoa e logo depois fomos parar na Dadosdemel, eu já estava me virando para entrar na loja quando Draco me abraçou fortemente por tras, beijou minha nuca e me virou de frente beijando meus lábios. Senti um calafrio subir pela espinha, mas ele foi rápido, pois pareceu me beijar e me soltar ao mesmo tempo.

"Me escreva." Sussurrou baixinho o que fez arrepiar toda, eu assenti, voltei para a loja e vim para Hogwarts.

Eu só tenho que dizer que foi tudo mais que perfeito. Falei com Colin assim que chegui, inventei uma mentira qualquer para a Mione, eentrei correndo no meu quarto. Eu sei que assim que eu sair vou ter de explicar direitinho para a Mione o caso do meu sumiço. Mas isso, é para amanhã. Agora eu preciso dormir. Se é que vou conseguir isso.

Depois eu escrevo mais.

**N/A:** SAIU! O.o Eu sie que demorou, eu achei que não ia ter continuação... Mas, quem sabe né? Tá até legalzinha a fic, eu acho que vou continuar sim, NÃO SEI, talvez sim. Não vou agradecer pessoa por pessoa pelas comentários, me desculpem, mas são 22:28da noite e eu tenho aula amanhã e já estão me mandando dormir. obs chegar uma msg no celular

Mas obrigada por todos o reviws! MUITO obrigada MESMO! Mandem mais! Isso que me anima a escrever viu?

Ah sim! Lembro que alguém perguntou sobre NC... Acho que vai ter indicios de NC, mas nada muito pesado, não sei ainda.

Eu sei que não está muito bom esse cap., é o sono, prometo escrever um ótimo na quarta para compensar, viu? E betar esse. O.o Na quarta mesmo. xD

Beijos para todos que lêem!

Ady.


End file.
